


Knife to Meet You

by Batwynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tony Stark, life had become predictable. Go out, show his sparkling smile, come home, drink, drink some more, drink until there’s a mission, go on mission, and save the world. Boring and down right predictable.</p><p>Right up until the part where he shared a kiss with a man who was sort of in the middle of killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited drabble.

## 

For Tony Stark, life had become predictable. Go out, show his sparkling smile, come home, drink, drink some more, drink until there’s a mission, go on mission, and save the world. Boring and down right predictable.

Right up until the part where he shared a kiss with a man who was sort of in the middle of killing him.

No really, Loki had a knife in his gut and had just started to twist it around a little. Tony couldn’t tell if the twisting was due to the sudden kiss, or if it had been in the original plans before Tony decided to lock lips with his soon to be murderer.

"This has to be… A first," Tony managed to croak before falling away from Loki, hitting the floor heavily. "Usually I just get slapped."

"What have you done, you noxious cesspit of a creature!?"

Tony had never heard the god’s voice hit such a high pitch before. He was also wiping his lips off like a ten year old afraid of cooties. It would be so much cuter if he wasn’t, in turn, smearing Tony’s blood on them.

"It was just a kiss," Tony muttered as his consciousness began to fade. "You’re such a drama… Queen…"

Tony thought he heard Loki hiss something about “… king!”, but it really wasn’t that important. He was kind of busy dying.

_________

"…. should have let him die, Loki. I am not going to be the one to clean up your mess, not this time!"

Tony’s brain started to pick up words out of the fog. Apparently, he wasn’t dead. Also, someone seemed very unhappy about that.

"What I do is my own business, Amora," came Loki’s snarling voice. "You will do better to remember that."

Tony noted he familiar huff of a very pissed off woman before the air filled with static. Tony managed to open his eyes and squint, noticing that Loki was now standing alone.

"What’s wrong, no one letting you play their reindeer games?"

Loki turned, his eyes wide with surprise. It made him look younger, when his face was not scrunched up in a never ending look of disgust. It didn’t last long, however, because Loki began to glare at him.

"So, I take it I’m not dead then."

"Clearly, Stark."

"And why is that, exactly?"

Loki strode forward looking, for all intensive purposes, like he intended to remedy that.   
“Because Thor would track me down and murder me if I let one of his allies die.”

Tony pulled him self up, forcing back a girly scream of pain. He managed a grunt before collapsing back against the headboard. “He’s not that fond of me, actually,” Tony said as he tried to catch his breath. “I’m pretty sure you still rate above the rest of us. Brotherly love and all that shit.”

"He is not my brother!" Loki snarled, his murderous look intensifying.

Tony scoffed, not having the energy for much else. He felt himself fading already, and was a little concerned about losing consciousness in front of Loki. The god had already tried to kill him twice now, and this time he seemed to have pissed him off personally.

Tony squinted at him and muttered, “You never answered me.”

The blurry shape of green and gold drew closer, placing a hand on his forehead. “Sleep now.”

"Noooo…" Tony grumbled as his eyes fluttered closed. "You’re… gonna… stab me."

"I already did that, Stark."

"Yeah. That was mean," he said with the last of his strength.

"I know."   
___________

  
The man was still muttering to himself long after he had fallen asleep. Loki could not help but lean closer to listen, his curiosity peeked.

Tony seemed to have already fallen into dreams, or rather, nightmares. Nightmares that were strong enough to disrupt Loki’s calming spell.

He leaned his head closer, listening carefully for any notable words from the incoherent babble.

"…Bastard…"

Well that was enlightening.

"Even in your sleep, you never stop your chattering," Loki said with a wistful sigh. Of all the things Loki had expected from Tony Stark, a heated kiss was not one of them. In fact, it was something that Loki had only day dreamed about. Just a few times here and there. Particularly when he was spying on the mortal in his tower. Which was precisely what he was doing when Stark had spotted him and set about attacking him under the pretense of self defense.

Loki reacted instinctively, and it had ended poorly for Stark. The imbecile should have known better than to attack him so suddenly. Lest he end up with a knife in his belly.

Loki groaned internally at the growing list of set backs in his plans. Stabbing Stark was certainly a step back from courting him. Loki saw the bright light of hope go out, and let out another sigh. One could never establish a future with someone when you kept throwing them out of windows or gutting them accidentally.

"If you don’t stop breathing in my face, I’m going to shove my thumbs up your nose."

Loki jumped back, his hand twitching in temptation to protect his nose.

"I will stab you again, Stark," he drawled, hoping his dignity remained intact.

"Sure, that’s what they all say," the inventor replied with a hint of a smile and a yawn. He was looking much better already.

"I see you have not lost your astonishing wit."

"Not even massive blood lost can extinguish my repartee."

Loki bit his cheek at the reminder of his actions. “I was not looking for a fight when I arrived at your tower.” He attempted a friendly smile. Based on Stark’s slightly appalled expression, it clearly failed.

  
“So, what, you stabbed me accidentally?”

"I suppose your kiss was accidental, as well?"

At this, the man squirmed and looked down at his bandaged stomach. Loki smiled to himself as he watched the man’s ears turn red.

"Was it intentional, then?" He asked, his voice unintentionally low. That small spark of hope was already coming back to life, and Loki would fan its flames until he had his answer.

"I don’t know, I was sort of interrupted by a stabbing sensation right here," the mortal replied, pointing sarcastically to his stomach.

Loki felt the flame threaten to go out, his already delicate patience running thin. “You attacked me first, I simply reacted.”

"You were creeping around my tower!"

"I was not ‘creeping’!" Loki shouted back, turning his full glare on the man. "I was simply looking—"

"Looking in my windows is creeping," Stark interjected darkly.

From his expression, Loki could tell the man’s humor had run dry. Obvious discomfort had grown as the conversation dragged on. Desperate to amend his words, Loki tried a new track.

"I was coming to speak to you, actually." He paused, trying to think of a reason to talk. "I wanted to make amends for my actions and perhaps find peace with the Avengers."

Tony’s eyebrows shot up, a low snicker escaping him. “You are so full of shit, your eyes are brown.”

"My eyes…" Loki frowned, and for a moment he feared he had reverted to his true form somehow.

"It’s a saying, they’re not actually brown."

"Are they not, then…" Loki let out a breath. Clearly, this was not going well. He decided to try one last desperate measure. The time called for it.

  
“I was there to see you,” he said honestly, keeping his eyes carefully trained on the bed. He didn’t think he could handle another look of disgust, not again.

"To see… me?"

Loki nodded and bit his lip, forcing himself not to babble. He was a god, he needn’t beg and scrape for some mortal. If the man wanted a better explanation, he needed to return the favor first.

"Why?" Tony asked carefully.

"There are many reasons," Loki replied, lifting his eyes from the green comforter to meet the wide, brown ones looking back at him. "But firstly, I wish to know why you kissed me."

Stark blinked, clearly not expecting to be asked about it again. The man’s brow furrowed, and it looked as though he was chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thought.

After several minutes of deliberation, he spoke, “I’d thought about it, off and on. It wasn’t like I planned on it the next time I saw you…” He paused again, his hand waving a little as he looked for the right words. “I just, you were so close and your lips are so damned kissable.”

Loki twitched. “Kissable?”

Tony nodded. “Very kissable,” he confirmed.

Loki let out a surprised bark of laughter, throwing his head back and clutching his sides. He continued to laugh, even as Stark stared at him with a bemused expression on his face. He was still chuckling when the man cupped his face in his hands and pulled Loki close enough to brush their noses together.

His breath caught in his throat. “Stark…?”

A thumb was caressing his cheek slowly. Stark glanced at him through his long eyelashes, and smiled. “Sorry but…” He brushed his lips against Loki’s. “Your laughter only made you more kissable.”

Loki shivered and muttered against Tony’s lips, “then, perhaps I should laugh more often.”

"My thoughts exactly."

And Tony kissed him.


End file.
